


Loopholes

by Tsunami_Seawing



Series: Lady Claire and her Trollhunters [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Basically How They Met, Before cannon events, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It’s gay as shit, Jim is (informally) mentioned, Nomura is mentioned, One Shot, Pranks, There’s Gay Panic, This basically fills you in on all the inside jokes, but they’re all hella supportive, cursing, lots and lots of pranks, no beta we die like men, over Straight Girl, text fic, there’s a whole section dedicated to cursing, there’s so much cursing, they’re secretly trouble makers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunami_Seawing/pseuds/Tsunami_Seawing
Summary: Claire Nuñez, the daughter of a councilwoman, has strict rules in place for her when it comes to friends. Luckily, she found a loophole. That loophole’s name is Mary Wang.(It’s gay. They do pranks.)((This is also somewhat of a pre-cannon fic for my major Trollhunter!Claire work, HOWEVER it CAN be read without any prior knowledge, as well as being pre-cannon for the actual show. There’s some little hints scattered around, but they’re not important to my major work, and can be read without knowing them.))
Relationships: Claire Nuñez & Darci Scott, Claire Nuñez & Darci Scott & Mary Wang, Claire Nuñez & Mary Wang
Series: Lady Claire and her Trollhunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736404
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Loopholes

**Author's Note:**

> hey did you know you can post your entire work in the tags? hah yeah i found that out two minutes ago.
> 
> AND HERE!!
> 
> I’m dying from AP studying, but I made this small fic to give some fun background. It’s been a while (three months, holy shit) since I wrote the early chapters of my big work, so sorry if there’s any inconsistencies.
> 
> Darci’s aro ace because i’m aro ace and have been since 6th grade (when i first heard the term). I’m not completely sure on how sexuality works with this, but I do know I would date girls more than boys, so yes, she will be pan as well.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and have fun finding the Easter eggs!

Ah yes, the life of a councilwoman’s daughter. Meet popular kids, spread the word, make allies.

  
  


Except all the candidates are snobby rich kids who look down on anyone unimportant.

  
  


So Claire found a loophole in the system. She just has to find the right person to try it on.

  
  


Loophole in the rule “find someone popular”: it never specified _how_ they became popular. Social media was a great leverage source. Hence, the plot to befriend Mary Wang.

  
  


It was simple. Friend request her, start chatting, move to texting, and then boom. It’s even better that she was going to Arcadia Oaks High instead of the Academy. If the rumors were correct, Mary’s school was where the interesting things happened.

  
  


Claire got accepted a few days after her request. Phase 1, complete.

  
  


Now. Phase 2.

  
  


They talked a little bit every day, slowly becoming the bridge for blackmail material between each other’s school. While Claire kept it to “Who’s dating who,” Mary would occasionally give these insane instances that she almost didn’t believe.

  
  


**Mary.Wang:** I kid you not.

**Mary.Wang:** Someone snuck in, spray painted, stuffed confetti, and super glued shut every. single. locker.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** bs.

  
  


**Mary.Wang:** hold on i’ll post the pics

  
  


**ClaireCake:** h o w .

  
  


**Mary.Wang:** e x a c t l y .

  
  


* * *

**Mary.Wang:** Guess who’s sent home early because someone mixed chemicals into a dangerous substance so the whole lab passed out and paramedics had to rush over before they died while the gas was still spreading through the schoollllllllllllllllllll

  
  


**ClaireCake:** i.

**ClaireCake:** .

**ClaireCake:** a r e y o u o k ? ? ? ? ?

  
  


**Mary.Wang:** I was in the classroom next door.

**Mary.Wang:** I’m still in the hospital.

**Mary.Wang:** I got a nice doctor. She’s the mom of one of the lab kids.

**Mary.Wang:** Despite this being an amazing story to tell the masses, I feel like crap and have too many machines tied to me for a good picture.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** oh my god.

  
  


* * *

**Mary.Wang:** do you ever just.

**Mary.Wang:** see a walking noodle.

**Mary.Wang:** but then he dents the metal handrail.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** for a second there i thought you were high.

**ClaireCake:** noodles don’t walk

  
  


**Mary.Wang:** I could be??

**Mary.Wang:** he’s??

**Mary.Wang:** noodle??????

**Mary.Wang:** he????

**Mary.Wang:** Dented the Handrail???????????

  
  


**ClaireCake:** ……is it flimsy metal?

  
  


**Mary.Wang:** NO!??!!???!???!??!?!?!?!!!!?!?!?!??!!!?!!?

  
  


**ClaireCake:** pic or i don’t believe u.

  
  


**Mary.Wang:** GIRL I DON’T WANNA GET THROWN INTO THE PENTAGON FOR FINDING THEIR SUPERHUMAN HYBRID AND SHARING HIS ABILITIES TO THE WORLD?????????

  
  


**ClaireCake:** That’s fair

**ClaireCake:** What’s ur number?

  
  


* * *

This was going very smoothly. She got the number. She questioned the structural integrity of said handrail. She was well on her way for phase 3.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** Hey, what’s that name stand for?

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** Mary, Full Time Bitch.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** i

**ClaireCake:**

**ClaireCake:** yeah i should've expected that.

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** you really should’ve

**Mare,FTB:** we’ve been friends for like

**Mare,FTB:** wow, two months, yeah, I’m disappointed in you

  
  


**ClaireCake:** D:

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** aw i can’t stay mad at you

**Mare,FTB:** Also, you know how freshman year is almost done?

  
  


**ClaireCake:** Yeah,,??,?,,,??,?,,???

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** l e t ’ s m a k e t h e b i g g e s t p r a n k y e t .

  
  


**ClaireCake:** It’s like you read my mind.

  
  


* * *

The two met up at the nearby café the following weekend. Was Claire nervous? A bit. This was the first time they were meeting in person. Claire had arrived first, a habit picked up from her mom. She alternated between checking her phone and the streets while she waited for the lattes and sweets she ordered for them. She scrolled through the text messages again, confirming the time.

  
  


“BOO!”

  
  


Claire yelped, shot up, and elbowed the person behind her. She twisted around to find Mary doubled over, holding her stomach in pain. _“Oh my god, are you ok?”_

  
  


Mary’s wheezes slowly turned into laughter. She had to lean on Claire’s chair for support, “I c— the first— you _punched_ me!” She started crying from the laughter.

  
  


Claire, blushing at the attention from other customers, let Mary take her seat and sat opposite her.

  
  


Mary had to take a few minutes to lay her head down on the table and stop giggling. She had calmed down to the occasional snort when she looked up. Claire was hiding her face in her hands, groaning, and that sent Mary into another laughing fit.

  
  


The food came by after they calmed down. After a few “I’m so so sorry”s from Claire, they ate lunch together (complete with a few more mini fits of laughter and embarrassment).

  
  


Mary pointed her fork at Claire, “To be fair, I deserved that.”

  
  


Claire sunk in her chair, “I’m so sorry.”

  
  


Mary smirked, “I think I got the message after the sixteenth apology. Now!” She clapped her hands, “Let’s get to business.”

  
  


* * *

Claire, ignoring the gut-elbowing, considered their meeting a success. The monster prank they created was a five star, incredibly outstanding, completely original, cherry on top, chef’s kiss plan. She and Mary got in contact a week later, just as planned.

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** Alright, I got the cards

  
  


**ClaireCake:** I have the list

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** My friend Darci’s joining us as the lookout when we go to the school

  
  


**ClaireCake:** Meet up at the park in front of the museum

**ClaireCake:** The more academically inclined the spot, the less likely we’ll be seen by students

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** u right u right

**Mare,FTB:** I’m takin my bike

**Mare,FTB:** See u in 5

  
  


**ClaireCake:** god i can’t believe we’re doing this

  
  


* * *

They were ready. This prank will go down in history.

  
  


The front door’s lock clicked open.

  
  


Claire peeked inside before turning back, “I’m a little concerned on how you know lockpicking.”

  
  


The newest addition, Darci, shrugged, “My dad’s a police officer.”

  
  


Claire squinted, “That doesn’t—“

  
  


“Down here!” Mary found the first locker. It began.

  
  


They slipped in just a handful of the most influential, but also believable notes. The three girls suddenly heard some shuffling from the history teacher’s office. They locked eyes before high-tailing it out of there.

  
  


* * *

Claire did her part at her own school the next morning before any students came in. Now it was up to them to watch and see.

  
  


When the first bell rang, students started going to their lockers to get their books. Claire stuck around the most frequent spot of their pranks to get the best reactions. It wasn’t even a minute later that this first victim got the letter. His eyes widened in surprise before rushing off. 

  
  


The rest of the targets got their letters, in both schools, and all that was left was to record their reactions.

  
  


* * *

**Mare,FTB:** omg i just saw Kyle confess his undying love to Samantha

  
  


**ClaireCake:** :O

**ClaireCake:** yOU CAN’T JUST S T O P

**ClaireCake:** H O W ’ D I T G O

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** s h e f r o z e

**Mare,FTB:** But then kissed him??

  
  


**ClaireCake:** y o o o o o o

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** I thought they’d at least go on a date first

**Mare,FTB:** Eh, it did the trick just fine

  
  


**ClaireCake:** Round 2’s tonight, u ready?

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** oh h e l l yeah

  
  


* * *

After a few days of these letters, the students kicked into autopilot. There were love confessions left and right. It was madness. The two girls were _relishing_ in their glory.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** that’s the 6th one today

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** teens and their hormones.

**Mare,FTB:** tsk tsk

  
  


**ClaireCake:** You??

**ClaireCake:** Get a crush????

**ClaireCake:** Every other week??????

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** well yeah, but u don’t gotta dull the moment here

  
  


**ClaireCake:** Tru, this w a s a master plan

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** No duh

**Mare,FTB:** We’re the Ultimate Team

  
  


**ClaireCake:** ok but Darci’s scary good at picking locks.

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** She’s been teaching me a bit

**Mare,FTB:** For,, y ’ k n o w , , , , ,

  
  


**ClaireCake:** I don’t know and I don’t know if I w a n t to know.

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** overthrowing arcadia, of course.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** .

**ClaireCake:** i

**ClaireCake:** you really are something else, mary

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** Why thank you

  
  


* * *

**Mare,FTB:** ughghgughhghhghghghfghbhgfjhgfhfhgfjhhffjhhfd

**Mare,FTB:** she’s jussttttttt

**Mare,FTB:** ssoooooo,,, , , , , ,, , ,, ,p r e t t t,t y y y y, , y ,,y,y y y, y, y,y y ,,, , , ,,

**Mare,FTB:** she’s alsoooooo

**Mare,FTB:** so s t r a i g h t t t t t t t t t t t t tt t t t t t tt 

**Mare,FTB:** my bi ass can’t handle this, darce.

**Mare,FTB:** her s m i l e,,,,

**Mare,FTB:** her b l o n d e f l o w y h a i r

**Mare,FTB:** she’s just,,, , , ,, , , P r e t t y 

**Mare,FTB:** not to mention really sweetttttttttttttttttttt

**Mare,FTB:** darce this is the time u tell me getting ur heart broken by a straight girl isn’t worth it

  
  


**ClaireCake:** ,,,,,,,,,,,i mean straight girls aren’t really worth obsessing over since you can never have them, but i don’t think you wanted this advice from me,,,,,,,

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** fuck.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** I’m bi too, its cool.

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** thank the FUCKING MOLE GOD

**Mare,FTB:** ur cute ass has NO RIGHT being STRAIGHT

**Mare,FTB:** but no romo

**Mare,FTB:** ur literally my sister-in-crime

  
  


**ClaireCake:** fiuhedioicdsjjwdougdw t h a n k s ? ? ?

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** hold on darci needs to hear this

**Mare,FTB:** Only if ur ok with it, though

**Mare,FTB:** She won’t out you to anyone

  
  


**ClaireCake:** Yeah, she seems ok

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** ok ur gonna love this hold on

  
  


* * *

New chat created: _That’s Gay_

[ **Mare,FTB** added **ClaireCake** and **QueenDarci** ]

**Mare,FTB:** guess who’s gay as shit

**Mare,FTB:** me.

**Mare,FTB:** i’m gay.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** Hi, I’m bi

  
  


**QueenDari** : y’all are disasters.

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** Thanks, I try.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** she accidentally outed herself by ranting to me about a straight girl thinking it was to you.

  
  


**QueenDarci:** That’s better than how she came out to me

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** if you utter a single word of that encounter, i will skin you alive.

  
  


**QueenDarci:** You’ll come around to it in your own time.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** aNyways. How’s the prank going on this fine day?

  
  


**QueenDarci:** Someone asked me out. I literally only knew his name. I said no.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** yowch

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** He wasn’t really a good match anyways

**Mare,FTB:** You can do a l o t better, so u keep doin u

**Mare,FTB:** literally no one can stop you.

  
  


**ClaireCake:** your skills scare me.

  
  


**QueenDarci:** hmhmmm.

**QueenDarci:** Should I use them for good?

**QueenDarci:** Or for c h a o s .

  
  


**ClaireCake:** i’m D o w n for more destruction

  
  


**Mare,FTB:** let’s overthrow Arcadia, girls.

* * *

A few months, and some more pranks later, the three have grown to be the closest of friends. Darci started training for the mascot position when the previous guy moved away after their graduation. Claire took it upon herself to memorize the entire Romeo and Juliet play when Ms. Nomura hinted at next year’s play.

  
  


The three set up base and planned all their pranks in the museum, especially after Ms. Nomura off-handedly suggested a fix to the hole in their plan. The girls flocked to her for their schemes, especially when trying to remain anonymous in the school’s eye. The three of them decided that the best way to keep themselves hidden was to only have one in contact with her. And the best candidate was Claire.

  
  


Chat: _Overthrow Arcadia_

**BabyBear:** Ok so, just to check, we’re planting the seeds in the keyboards, and I’m going to ask Ms. Nomura about the best tactic to keep all the teachers away while I sneak around, right?

  
  


**BiBitch:** Yeah pretty much

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** She really is our guardian angel.

  
  


**BiBitch:** Look at her and tell me she doesn’t scream Lesbian.

**BiBitch:** I dare you.

**BiBitch:** We Gays must stick together

  
  


**BabyBear:** And cause chaos

  
  


**BiBitch** : and cause chaos.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** That is very true.

**WatchOutMoleMan:** Also I’m aro ace.

  
  


**BiBitch:** fhiuvfhvfdgufhvuhewdvudehwggNIFHNFEBVBBDIHHFRIOJ

  
  


**BabyBear:** hon u cAN’T JUST S A Y THAT

  
  


**BiBitch:** eSPECIALLY WHEN WE’RE PLANNING THE INCONVENIENCE OF MULTIPLE TEACHERS

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Still better than your coming out.

  
  


**BiBitch:** fuck u.

  
  


**BabyBear:** wait how old do kids gotta be to understand what you’re saying?

  
  


**BiBitch:** like 2

  
  


**BabyBear:** , ,, , ,, , ,, , c r a p

**BabyBear:** we gotta have a restriction on cursing around Enrique

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** uhhhh how about a fine?

  
  


**BabyBear:** Like, 25 cents per swear?

  
  


**BiBitch:** what.

**BiBitch:** No.

**BiBitch:** Claire.

**BiBitch:** Let Me Say Fuck.

  
  


**BabyBear:** Mary we can’t keep doing this,,

  
  


**BiBitch:** this is biphobia

  
  


**BabyBear:** i ’ m b i

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** I think I’m pan, too

  
  


**BiBitch:** h o n u c a n ’ t j u s t b e s p r i n g i n t h e s e u p o n u s

  
  


**BabyBear:** I’m at the museum, see y’all in a bit

**BabyBear:** Once I get back, the cursing fine will be in place. Mary, say your final fucks.

  
  


**BiBitch:** f u c k

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** that’s fine

**WatchOutMoleMan:** I never really wanted to fuck

**WatchOutMoleMan:** unlike Someone over here

  
  


**BiBitch:** your coming out has given you too much power, shit

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** oh you KNOW i’m making jokes every second of my life

**WatchOutMoleMan:** no matter how horrible

  
  


**BiBitch:** You’ll forget this in like 2 days

**BiBitch:** and h o p e f u l l y Claire’ll come to her fuckin dramatic ass own mind and see how bullshit this entire ass fuckin cursin fine is

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** wow you’re really pullin out the big guns

  
  


**BiBitch:** this is such bullshittery i cannot DESCRIBE

**BiBitch:** this fuckin stupid ass shitty fine’s a mother b i t c h

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** damn yeah you are

  
  


**BabyBear:** y’all were blowin up my phone and Ms. Nomura looked over to “mother bitch” and now she’s wheezing good job you’ve broken her.

**BabyBear:** Mary, from here on out, you will be fined every time you curse just as Darci and I will.

  
  


**BiBitch:** that’s some tricky shit you’re getting into.

  
  


**BabyBear:** 50 cents, hand em over.

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** hduhhduhbBDUGBSUGBUGSBHUSBUHDBHIDBIHN

  
  


**BiBitch:** I only said one fuckin curse word???????

  
  


**BabyBear:** your name has “B*tch” and you now owe a total of one dollar.

  
  


**BiBitch:** No.

**BiBitch:** This is B u l l s h i t

**BiBitch:** You have no f u c k i n a u t h o r i t y y o u l i l s h i t

  
  


**BabyBear:** 2 dollars and 50 cents

  
  


**BiBitch:** Fuck u.

  
  


**BabyBear:** 3 dollars

  
  


**BiBitch:** fuckin,n,,,,,,,,,,

  
  


[ **BiBitch** changed their name to **BiBich** ]

**BiBich:** you happy now, you dickward?

  
  


**BabyBear:** Oh, extremely.

**BabyBear:** Especially with the 3 dollars, 75 cents you now owe the no-swearing jar :)

  
  


**BiBich:** i’m

**BiBich:** you know what.

**BiBich:** fine, but now this entire operation is on you.

**BiBich:** Good luck with the teacher’s keyboards

  
  


**BabyBear:** Oh, that was easy

**BabyBear:** We already worked it all out

  
  


**BiBich:** of fuckin course you did.

  
  


**BabyBear:** It’ll be especially easy with the 4 dollars now contributed to the no-swearing jar :))

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** Mary, hon, stop before you have to pay more.

**WatchOutMoleMan:** 4’s a nice number.

**WatchOutMoleMan:** oooo but 16’s better

**WatchOutMoleMan:** nvm, keep on going

  
  


**BiBich:** i swear to god

**BiBich:** i don’t even need to be here

**BiBich:** have fun y’all I’ll be lookin at pretty girls and crying over their ethereal beauty.

  
  


**BabyBear:** what a Mood

**BabyBear:** Have funnnnn

  
  


**BiBich:** 🖕

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** ooooooooooshit that’s a loophole ain’t it

  
  


**BabyBear:** 25 cents

  
  


**WatchOutMoleMan:** fuck.

  
  


* * *

Claire went back to her school to “gather what she left behind” when moving to Arcadia Oaks High. She planted the seeds with a wet paper towel and left the school, feeling that rush of adrenaline that comes with a prank. The first day back, a week after the initial infiltration, pictures of plants shooting up from the teachers' keyboards had gone up. The three celebrated the job well-done with ice cream bought using the accumulated no-cursing money.

  
  
What they thought was the start of their new lives was really off by a few months. Nevertheless, these three would go on to do great things together. And technically, they really _will_ overthrow Arcadia.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: my friends made up “mother bitch” and I loved it
> 
> Another fun fact: the trio intentionally created the Confession Fever with many skillfully placed love letters. they knew what they were doing. they cause chaos for everyone.


End file.
